Episode 7468 (15th November 2010)
Plot Leanne's wracked with guilt, wishing she'd never had sex with Nick. Fiz reckons that Sally might be the culprit behind the letters and resolves to confront her. John does his best to talk her out of it. Anna proudly shows Hayley the letter she's received from Gary in Helmand Province. Leanne feigns illness telling Peter that she's not well enough to go to work. When Carla leaves Michelle in charge of the factory, Michelle muddles up an order and Janice who can see Michelle's flustered, enjoys goading her. Nick does his best to run The Joinery on his own. Ciaran wonders where Leanne's got to but Nick covers for her saying she's at a meeting. Charlotte lies to John saying she also received a condolence card. She asks him to call round as her nerves are in tatters but John refuses. Charlotte's put out. Carla apologises to Peter for coming on to him. They agree to remain friends. Tyrone phones Terry to tell him the sad news that Jack's died. Terry makes it clear he's only interested in the will and won't be attending the funeral. Tyrone's appalled. Sophie tells Sian that they should still go to choir practice and ignore the pastor's remarks. An army officer calls on Eddie and Anna and delivers the news that Gary's been injured. On his birthday, Jim turns up at the Rovers. Leanne tells Nick she wants out of the business as she can't work with him. They row and Peter, overhearing them, wants to know what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Captain David Barden - Simon Chadwick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Jim McDonald since 20th August 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne cannot face going to work following her passionate encounter with Nick; Anna and Eddie receive shocking news from the army; and Jim McDonald turns up at the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,590,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes